Alpha Werewolves
"It's called an Alpha Werewolf. It's the most dangerous of the werewolf kind. This thing...is more powerful, more animal than any other classification of werewolves." : — about Alpha Werewolves An Alpha Werewolf is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and by far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. Alpha's are said to possess great power and wisdom. Possessing the strength of 10 Betas, few supernatural monsters can stand against them. Unlike Betas, Alphas can control their changing and have complete control in their werewolf form. Sigma-Alphas do exist. When a Sigma Werewolf kills an Alpha, they do gain red eyes, but are much more powerful than common Alphas and possess their previous unique abilities. Description/Characteristics An Alpha is the most dangerous type of werewolf. When in canine form they are noticeably larger. Alphas have bright red eyes instead of golden. In rare cases, Alphas can literately turn into actual wolves, but in a larger and more brutish appearance. Alphas are the ones that can create new werewolves, or other new shapeshifters. An Alpha's eyes glow red when shapeshifted. An Alpha werewolf carries an internal spark of power that supplements their ability to shapeshift, making it easier for them to shift into more powerful shapes, as well as their individual strength and supernatural abilities. In order to become an Alpha, a Werewolf has to kill another Alpha to attain their position as leader of a pack or form a new pack by gaining the loyalty of other Werewolves. But also, Omega, Betas, and even Purebreds an become Alpha Werewolves without having to steal or take that power and status. These are called "True Alphas". Whilst they are rare, known as the rarest of Alphas, True Alphas are ones that rise purely through the strength of the character, by virtue, and by the sheer force of their own will alone. Supernatural Rules The second is by being a True Alpha. Scott McCall rises to this status in Lunar Ellipse. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession. Laura Hale was an Alpha before her death and she was implied to have been groomed by her mother Talia to succeed her. When the Hale Fire decimated the Pack, she'd supposedly inherited the position. Transformation Alpha shapeshifters are able to create new werewolves, or other new shifters, out of human beings using their fangs or claws. The Bite is the more effective method of accomplishing this. Less so is a scratch. For one instance, the claws have to go deep, i.e. clawing out someone's throat, but there's still no guarantee. In Season 2, when Jackson Whittemore was Bitten by Derek Hale, he instead became a kanima, due to his mental issues and outward behaviour. Likewise, when Peter Hale clawed out Kate Argent's throat in Code Breaker, she transformed into and revived as a Nagual jaguar. The transformation requires no act of will by the Alpha to take effect. In Master Plan, Gerard Argent impaled his arm on Derek's fangs, and though Derek was forced and unwilling, Gerard still counted as being Bitten. Likewise, Peter's sole intention was to kill Kate when he slashed her throat. If however, the transformative process does not take, it will eventually kill the recipient. Derek's first love, Paige failed to transform, simply because the Bite was totally fatal to her instead. Aside from the transformative properties, the claws or fangs from an Alpha can hinder the healing of another shapeshifter. In Ice Pick, Scott McCall was slashed by Derek, and the wound wasn't healing at first, nor as quickly and needed first aid. In the case of a banshee, the process will not affect them, neither turning nor killing them, but it can be used to activate said banshee's innate abilities. Furthermore, because the tranformative process changes the body, the process will exorcise the victim of a Nogitsune. Becoming an Alpha The two known ways to become an Alpha are: by killing an existing Alpha thus stealing the power, or by being a True Alpha, which happens only in 100 years. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession. Laura Hale became an Alpha and she was presumed to have been groomed by her mother Talia to succeed her. When the Hale Fire decimated her Pack, she'd supposedly inherited the position. Alpha Bite The Bite, when used as a proper noun, refers to a bite from an Alpha, which can turn a human into a new Beta werewolf. The Bite has transformed many people on Teen Wolf: Scott McCall was Bitten then turned by Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd all received the Bite from Derek Hale and Liam Dunbar was Bitten by Scott himself. The Bite requires no act of will by the Alpha to take effect. When Gerard Argent impaled his arm on Derek's fangs, Derek was unwilling, Gerard was counted as being Bitten, though because of the mountain ash in his system, Gerard did not turn, rejecting the Bite. If, however, the Bite does not take, it will eventually kill the human recipient. Derek's girlfriend Paige simply failed to transform because the Bite was fatal to her instead. The Bite, however, could transform the recipient into some other shapeshifter instead of a Beta, because "Sometimes the shape (you) take reflects the person you are." When Jackson was Bitten by Derek, he instead became a Kanima, because of his mental issues and outward behavior. The Bite can also be used as a weapon against Kitsune. Because the Bite changes the body of the recipient, it can exorcise the host of a Nogitsune or destroy a Void clone of said host. In The Divine Move, Scott Bites Void Stiles, the Nogitsune's incarnation of his best friend, which depleted his power and vanquished the Void Kitsune. Powers and Abilities As the most dangerous of the lycanthrope, Alpha Werewolves are larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, and more animal than Betas, Omegas, and even Pure-bloods in every single way, making them exceptionally powerful supernatural creatures. They can control their abilities and wolf tendencies very well and have more control even when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Alpha's possess special abilities that other werewolves don't, including the ability to control their wolf forms, even on a full moon, and also have bright red eyes. Additionally, True Alpha's even possess abilities and can do things that even other normal Alphas don't or can't. * Absolute Strength: Alpha Werewolves are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. Alpha werewolves are the strongest out of all of the werewolves. Alpha Werewolves strength increases with age, meaning the older Alpha Werewolves, the stronger he or she becomes. Alpha Werewolves are much stronger than humans, skinwalkers (even when in animal form), werewolves, including omegas, betas, as well as pure-breeds, and even normal vampires,original vampires,primordial vampires. They are strong enough to break through solid concrete. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger, making them more powerful than the oldest of normal vampires. True Alpha's are stronger than Alpha's that steal or take power, as True Alpha's rise only on the sheer force of their own will. An Alpha in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a challenge for even an Original Vampire and even the Original Vampire Dracula himself, as four Alpha Werewolves in werewolf-form can take down and two Alphas can take down the Original Vampires.Alpha Werewolves is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the Alpha Werewolf needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. * Absolute Speed: Alpha Werewolves are much faster than humans, skinwalkers, omegas, betas, and most vampires and have a higher endurance. Their intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Alpha Werewolves can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster.also Alpha Werewolves can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against Alpha Werewolves. Alpha Werewolves can move at infinite velocities, allowing Alpha Werewolves to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements. * Super Agility: Alpha Werewolves can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. Alpha Werewolves can also run using a combination of their hands and feet in the manner of an animal.Alpha Werewolves possess much more agility than any other werewolves and human. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Alpha werewolves have and possess amazing supernaturally superhuman agility. They have shown that they are very flexible and can move, jump very high off buildings without hurting themselves, climb up walls, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion and perform amazing acrobatic and parkour feats. They can also leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider.A Alpha Werewolves body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with no effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip, bend and twist themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss.In battle, Alpha Werewolves can swiftly dodge any attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at Alpha Werewolves-speed can render a Werewolves unnoticed to the motion.Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans. * SuperSenses -Alpha Werewolves have extremely keen and sense.and they can see and smell ever thing around them when running and hear 6 miles away,hear heartbeats,smell disease on human,see in the total darkness,see ghost,smell gum/drugs/alcohol/blood on people,hear music in car on the highway,see threw dark windows,smell gunpowder from a mile away,hear highest pitch/lowest pitch sound.They can smell a drop of fresh blood from a mile away. When a Alpha Werewolves hunts, he uses his sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. Alpha Werewolves can smell objects several miles away in a good breeze. Smell is most intense to Alpha Werewolves, because one can smell the blood of his prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it.As they grow older and more disciplined, The range of their senses can be increased (though only fractionally) through concentration. Alpha Werewolves can hear any Far Away sounds. They also have an instinctive reaction to danger, usually from ill-willed Alpha Werewolves.They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect.They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones. Alpha Werewolves can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience. While running, a Alpha Werewolves can see and sense everything that is around them, allowing them to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. A Alpha Werewolves vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper, and more defined as a Alpha Werewolf, and their vision is unhindered by darkness. As a Alpha Werewolves, colors are much more vibrant. Humans are considered blind or mud-eyed in comparison.Their sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk: They can see any objects in microscopic detail, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light. Alpha Werewolves also have much better depth perception than humans.Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details, and extends into the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum. Alpha Werewolves find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating because they see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans. Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned, Alpha Werewolves can feel anything they touch, no matter the softness; such as fur, the coolness of wind, etc. They can feel the slightest changes of temperature around them, though they are not bothered by it. They can feel the heat radiating from a human several meters away. When their skins meet sunlight, they can also feel its warmth. Physical pain is implied when their bodies are being ripped apart by something with similar supernatural strength. * Invulnerability - Their extremely dense body tissue renders a Alpha Werewolf indestructible, capable of withstanding high-caliber bullets, sharp objects, extreme forces, asphyxiation, artillery shells, lasers, falls from great heights. Alpha Werewolves are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold). In addition, Alpha Werewolves are immune to all earthly diseases, bacteria and viruses. Some of the few things that actually can harm Alpha Werewolves is wolfs-bane,mountain ash and other Alpha werewolves,Pure Silver .In addition, Alpha Werewolves are capable of breathing underwater and can even survive without an atmosphere, in outer space. Because of this, Alpha Werewolves are resistant to all forms of physical damage. Their enhanced durability allows them to exert much harder attacks when in battle (without them having to worry about injuring themselves in the process), with such attacks having the force to break the sound barrier and generate shock-waves in-between their bodies and what they come in physical contact with while exerting blows of tremendous force. * Power''' Absorbtion: If an Alpha kills a member of his own Pack, the power of the deceased will be added to that of the Alpha's. They will "become stronger, faster, more powerful".Three lead Alphas Deucalion, Kali and Ennis carried out this capability. They murdered each and every member of their own individual Packs, subsuming all their power. Subsequently they formed the basis of the dastardly and dreaded Alpha Pack.In Currents, Kali and the twins forcedly had Derek kill Boyd by his hand. As Boyd dies, Derek's eyes glow a much brighter Alpha red as he absorbs Boyd's power. * '''Telescopic Vision - Allows a Alpha Werewolf to clearly see things over vast distances. * Roar:When an Alpha is in danger, it sends out a loud howl or roar that signals other members of its pack. In addition, the voice/roar of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will.An Alpha's Roar is a supernatural weapon. The Roar is how an Alpha asserts their dominance, exerts and demonstrates their greater power and status over regular shapeshifters. Using their Roar, an Alpha can energize, weaken or restrain other canine were-creatures; they can force or prevent transformations upon other werewolves.In Night School, Peter was able to force Scott to shift into a werewolf using just his voice. Because Peter was the one who Bit Scott, he also put Scott under a form of mind control to have Scott murder his friends. Deucalion forced Scott to shapeshift in the distillery in Lunar Ellipse.Scott was able to force Malia Tate to shift from full coyote form to human using his roar in More Bad than Good, which may have contributed to Malia's inability to access her shifting afterward as well as unintentionally empowering his Beta Isaac Lahey simultaneously, allowing the latter to break free of a steel-jawed trap.In De-Void, Scott used his Alpha roar on Stiles. Because Stiles was fully accepted as part of Scott's Pack it allowed his best friend to be split, separated from the Nogitsune's control. * Infrared Vision: When Alpha werewolves use their "eyes," they are able to see infrared waves. * Immune to Witch Spells and Curses: Alpha Werewolves are invulnerable to, thus, they are more immune to Spells and Curses. * Empathy: Being that Alpha werewolves senses are so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. * Pain Transference: Alpha Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. Alphas can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability. * Strong Fangs, Teeth & Claws: In werewolf form, a Alpha werewolf's greatest weapons are its sharp teeth and sharp claws which can cut through steel. Alpha Werewolves have powerful teeth claws; able to cut solid walls, and are as strong as steel and regrow in seconds. Their fangs can tear off and eat human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. The Alpha werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block,allows them to bite any creatures. and even all metals. Alpha Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey.their teeth is immensely strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to eat. Their teeth can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures. * Enhanced Emotions:'''Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Alpha werewolf are more prone to violence and rage than beta and omega werewolves. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * '''Lycanthrope Enhancement:Alpha werewolf are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Alpha werewolf can grow claws from their nails and fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Also Alpha werewolf can display werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their Alpha werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a Alpha werewolf strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their Alpha werewolf forms. * Werewolf Bite Cure: Alpha werewolf blood is the only cure for a werewolf or a werewolf-vampire hybrid bite, this ability seems to be unique only to Alpha werewolf as no other werewolf-vampire hybrid has been seen or mentioned using it. * Mind Melding: Alpha Werewolves can meld their minds with those of other beings by inserting their claws into the recipients at the base of their skull. This power is used exclusively by Alphas, or more experienced werewolves as it is a dangerous act to perform. If not performed properly, the ritual could kill the recipient. * Hunting Style Skills: Alpha Werewolves hunt like actual wolves does to take down prey. They can hunt very well alone or in pack. In pack shows that one will distract the prey and the other ones will ambush. Werewolves can hunt any humans, animals, or even vampires. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Alpha Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that a Werewolves can stay in werewolf form longer.As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine,a Werewolves can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. * Jumping Skills: Alpha Werewolves shown to jump well to go in the air to attack their enemy's. * Full Moon: Alpha Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. * Wolf Form/Shape-Shifting: During the full moon, Alpha Werewolves can and will unwillingly transform/shape-shift from their human form and into their wolf or wolf-like creature forms, sometimes to a half-human, half-wolf beast form,under a full moon, they can also change during a solar eclipse albeit partially. It is implied that Alpha werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. However, if a female alpha werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. Alpha werewolves can shape shift at will and transform anytime they want, however, they somewhat lose control whenever they feed on human hearts. * Infectious Werewolf Bite Venom: Through a bite, a Alpha werewolf can turn another person into a werewolf while in beast form. Their fangs and claws produce venom which can turn humans into werewolves by biting or scratching them. A Alpha Werewolf's bite and poison, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal and fatal to normal Vampires . While an Original Vampire and Dracula can die from the bites. For vampires, the bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations of moments from their past, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and deteriorate. * Vampire-Toxic Blood: Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an Month, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. * Accelerated Healing: Alpha Werewolves can heal and regenerate instantly from any wound .Alpha Werewolves have an even faster healing factor than ordinary werewolves, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. Peter Hale was heavily burned in the Hale fire, was rendered comatose for six years, and was able to eventually fully recover with all his injuries healed. Derek was impaled through his torso by rebar without any residual issues. * Pain Transference: By touch, a Alpha werewolf can absorb the pain of a human, animal, or supernatural creature.Alpha Werewolves are able to siphon off pain of another living creature through touch. They absorb the pain, alleviate it, causing them some discomfort, but on a level out of scale with the amount of pain dissipating from the recipient.It hurts the Alpha werewolf less than it hurts the person they're helping. Isaac seemed to feel pity and morsoe for a dying dog. Under Dr. Deaton's direction, Isaac was able to activate his pain siphon ability for the first time, to his heartfelt joy.In Ouroboros, Liam Dunbar attempted to use his pain siphon for the first time on Hayden Romero, but failed. Later when he and Hayden share a sweet moment, they kiss, and Liam's pain siphon works then. This indicates Alpha werewolves can't just think about taking the pain for an individual to activate it, they have to have a degree of empathy for the individuals there helping. Alpha Werewolves can siphon off pain of another living creature through touch. Black veins thread up their arms when they activate this ability. * Empathy: Alpha Werewolves have the ability to sense the emotional state of animals, humans, and even other werewolves alike on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. They can even communicate with them to make them aware of the Alphas actions and/or intent. * Healing: Alpha Werewolves have the ability to do that little more that just take pain, as they can heal can heal the extremely sick or dying. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: Alpha Werewolves can see all of the EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the auras generated by living beings. * Super-Memory: Alpha Werewolves possess an eidetic memory; under a yellow sun, this ability is amplified hundreds of times beyond those humans beings. They can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. They do have a photographic memory with total recall, possess the ability to super-read in seconds and can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. * Super-Intelligence: All Alpha Werewolves possess a genius-level intellect; under a yellow sun, this power is amplified hundreds of times beyond those of human beings. Their brains work similar, or superior, to high computers; they are able to make immensely fast calculations and multitasking at alarming rates. Alpha Werewolves, while in super-speed mode, can see everything at a standstill; because their perception is greatly enhanced, they could not crash into every building or object they come in contact with. * Super vision:Alpha Werewolves have the ability to see extremely small residues, stains or streaks or other objects that humans cannot see with their own eyes. This ability can go so far as to see very small objects and images down to the atomic level. * Super dexterity: Alpha Werewolves are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. * Super stamina: Alpha Werewolves possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Alpha Werewolves body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Alpha Werewolves survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Alpha Werewolves can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue (unless they exhaust their reserves of solar energy or are exposed to wolfs-bane). * Mind Melding: Alpha Werewolves can meld their minds with those of other beings by inserting their claws into the recipients at the base of their skull. This power is used exclusively by Alphas, or more experienced werewolves as it is a dangerous act to perform. If not performed properly, the ritual could kill the recipient. * Memory Transference: By utilizing this ritual, werewolves can read minds, mentally enter a recipient's subconscious, bestow memories upon, or wipe memories from the recipient's mind with their claws. * Extra Sensory Senses: Alpha Werewolves can use a skill akin to extra sensory perception. They can utilize all their senses simultaneously, working on an apparent subconscious level, as explained to Scott by Derek. Scott was able to sense the onset of one of Erica's epileptic seizures similarly to an animal sensing an upcoming natural disaster. * Retractable Fangs: Alpha Werewolves can retract their fangs, back and forth. * Telepathy: Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. Alpha Werewolves also have limites telepathic abilities and mental control over the betas that they create. They can use this ability to read the minds of werewolves, transitioning werewolves, and even humans. * Immortality: Like all mature werewolves, Alpha's are immortal and do not age. However, if a teenage werewolf becomes an alpha, they will not age at all. * Resistance to Cold: Alphas can easily spend long periods of time in freezing cold weather. * Pack Sense: Alphas can sense the location of their pack and can even speak to them Telepathically. * Animal Control: Alphas can control canine animals, including normal wolves, telepathically. * Rage Enhancement: Alpha Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their Anger increases. Weaknesses As the strongest, fastest, and most powerful type of werewolf, Alpha Werewolves are hard, but not difficult or impossible, to kill. Despite an Alpha Werewolves great power and even though they are the most dangerous of werewolves, they still have weaknesses of their own.as they can be killed. * Beta Werewolves: Although Alpha's are larger, faster, and stronger than Beta's, a Beta will at times challenge the Alpha to become leader and if the Beta wins, that Beta will become the new Alpha. A Beta can kill, or at the very least, defeat an Alpha. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Alpha Werewolf's neck will make them unconscious for hours. * Fire: Fire can badly hurt, if not, kill Alpha Werewolves. * Decapitation: The act of removing an Alpha Werewolves head will result in permanently kill an Alpha Werewolf. * Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane Will Cause Acid Like Effects to Skin and is Poisonous if ingested. Alphas have a stronger resistance to this than Betas. * Kanima Venom: The Kanima Venom can paralyze an Alpha. * The Lunar Eclipse: During the Lunar Eclipse Alphas lose all of their powers. * Mistletoe: Mistletoe is poisnous to Alphas. * Full Moon: The full moon causes werewolves to want to transform, kill and mame, and to shape shift more easily. A werewolf's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. Born werewolves learn to control themselves on the new full moon more easily as it's part of their nature. Newly Bitten werewolves have a hard time controlling their transformations and animalistic bloodlust during their first full moons, making it a particularly dangerous time to be around people. With time, the new wolf can learn to control himself with practice and concentration on an anchor. * Lunar Eclipse: During the lunar eclipse, werewolves completely lose all their supernatural talents and abilities, simply rendering them to their human guise. * Bloodlust: Fueled by anger, werewolves can enter a violent, animalistic state of bloodlust. They are unable to control their desire to kill and seem largely beyond rational thought. Scott is unable to remember anything from the fugue state. * Mountain Ash: When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from "causing trouble". * Hecatolite: Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. * Silver - Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. Gallery Category:Werewolves